


A Night at The Shop

by The Magician (jellybeans707)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Hand Jobs, I tried to keep the descriptions as neutral as possible so anyone can read confortablly, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Lemme know if you want anything changed, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Multi, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, like majorly, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeans707/pseuds/The%20Magician
Summary: Julian, Asra and The Apprentice have a night to themselves.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Night at The Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Julian's good ending. Some minor spoilers but nothing too bad.

Usually around this time Julian is coming home from his work at the clinic. With the plague gone his work has quieted down quite a bit. Having him staying with you has been such a good feeling and feeling good was often on the table. Today however he was running a bit late. After closing the shop you began to make your way to your living space upstairs when you hear the door open. The aura is familiar but it's not Julian's magic.

"Asra! I'm so happy to see you!"

You turn toward him and wrap your arms right around him. The familiar pulse of his magic tingles under your touch. Even though he has moved to the palace to be with his family, he often visits you.

"Coming over at this time of night? What's on your mind?"

He pulls you in close by the waist and kisses you deeply. You graciously accept him and deepen the kiss. He sighs into your mouth and pulls away.

"I guess you could say I have something on my mind."

He smirks at you and pulls you in for another kiss. Usually you would feel embarrassed kissing him in the main part of your shop but today you couldn't care less. He must have been casting a spell in that kiss. Before you could suggest moving upstairs, a pair of hands touch your waist from behind. The familiar buzz running under his finger tips sends a shiver down your body.

"You were gonna have all this fun without me?"

Julian kisses your neck and shoulders.

"Ilya so glad you could join us. We missed you last time."

Asra leans over and kisses Julian. The kiss is filled with lust as their magic buzzes stronger underneath their skin. This wasn't always how things were. When you decided to start seeing both of them they originally kept their distance from each other, respecting your decision but, only coming around when the other was leaving. As time went on it became harder and harder for them to deny their lingering feelings for each other. After some time they slowly began to enjoy each other's company again.

"Julian! When did you get in?"

Your cheeks were hot with the embarrassment of being caught. Even though you all were dating, you still feel some embarrassment during your alone time.

"Just a second ago. You were too busy to hear me come in."

He nibbles your earlobe while Asra kisses your neck and jaw. You were starting to feel overwhelmed with both of their mouths on you. You let out a moan and grip hard onto Asra's waist. Your other hand snaking up into Julian's curls. He sighs at the pulling and kisses your body more feverishly. Sandwiched in the middle of them you could feel their excitement growing. You try to grind on them, desperately trying to relieve the heat growing in your crotch.

"Someone's desperate I see."

Your cheeks heat up and you look down. Asra loves to tease you about how excited you get during these times. Still in between them you were forced to deal with your growing desire and theirs as well. Julian sighs and presses himself into you more, you feel the smirk on his face as you stifle a moan. Asra grips your hip hard to stop you from grinding and Julian moves his lips from your body. He looks at Asra with dark lustful eyes.

"I know you can handle one of us, but can you handle both of us?"

This was the first time you would be taking both of them at the same time. While you thought about it more often than you want to admit, this was now happening. The lust in both of their eyes was sending you into overdrive.

"I can take it. I've been dreaming of this day for a long time."

You press your hand on each of their faces. Asra is warm at the thought, eyes deep with longing. Julian was burning hot, embarrassed at fact that he's also wanted this for a long time. You lean back into Julian and let your hands roam on their bodies, a hint of your magic mingling with theirs. There was no denying they both wanted to ravish your body, leaving you breathless.

"Shall we?"

Asra begins to walk toward the stairs holding your hand. You quickly grab Julian's hand squeeze tight. You can feel that he is nervous. It's been a while since he's been intimate with Asra and he's afraid of hurting you. Upstairs you sit on the bed and look at them, the energy in their stares only made your yearning worse. Asra's eyelids were low, his stare dripping with arousal. Julian's eyes were deep and lustful, locked on you and your body. You must be a sight for sore eyes as they both drink you in, your hair slightly undone and your lips parted in anticipation. You were use to them looking at you like this, but to have both of them looking at you was overwhelming. Your own lust was growing deeper.You grab one of their hands and bring them closer to you, the air in the room is thick with anticipation. 

"What do you want me to be for you both? I can be whatever you want me to be." 

Asra and Julian both had their hands all over you, they could hardly wait to make you feel good. With Asra you took a more submissive role but with Julian you often were more dominate. You wonder what their own energies could bring to this space, thinking about it only made you more excited. 

"You are in control tonight my dear, let us know what you desire and we will provide." 

Arsa breathlessly whispers into your ear as he leaves kisses all over your neck and nibbling your ears. Julian is at your right, leaving marks on your collarbone while he wordlessly agrees. 

"Did you plan this?" 

Julian looks up at you and smirks. 

"We might have. We must admit that we are greedy," 

You feel so spoiled to have such eager and loving partners who know what you like and want. they continue to feel you up and leave marks all over your neck and chest. 

"Please undress me." 

Wasting no time Asra moves his hands to the hem of your shirt and lifts it over your head, Julian is at your hips making quick work of the buckle on your pants. Your chest now exposed, Asra begins to play with your nipples, gently rolling them in his finger tips and tugging on them slightly. You moan at the contact as Julian begins to rub you though your underwear. Their hands all over your body was already so much for you and you felt yourself falling apart already. Julian leaves kisses all over your stomach and hips while increasing speed. Asra takes one of your nipples in his mouth while playing with the other. You grow noisier as they keep up their pace, you were falling apart in their hands. 

"Please, I need more." 

Asra takes his lips off your nipple and looks up at you. 

"Be more specific dear. What do you want?" 

"Take off my underwear. Please touch me. I want both of your mouths on me." 

Asra slides off the bed to join Julian on the floor as Julian takes his time taking off your underwear. They both kneel in front of you as you lay down to give them better access to all of you. Julian is the first to make a move, licking you with an eagerness. Your hand instinctively finds his head and grips his hair, getting a moan from him and sending a shiver up your body. Asra is a bit more deliberate, remembering the parts of you that drove you wild. Your other hand grips his hair and he groans into you. They keep at it, slowly taking turns before going at you at the same time. You could hardly keep your composure as they increased their speed. You couldn't help yourself as you got louder and louder. You gripped them harder as you slowly began to move hips to match their pace, increasing your pleasure. You knew you couldn't last very long if you kept this up. 

"Hold on. I don't want to cum just yet. Let me kiss you both." 

They both come up to sit on the bed and look at you . You were breathtaking, looking debauched with messy hair and your naked body on display. You kiss Julian first, licking and tasting yourself all over his mouth. He eagerly matches your energy and kisses you back, placing a hand on your chest. Asra explores your body with his hands, letting them linger on your sensitive areas. He very much enjoyed watching you and Julian make out, more than he thought he would. After a passionate minute with Julian you turn your attention to Asra and begin kissing him. You loved the way you tasted on each of their mouths. Julian takes this time to play with your nipples, licking and biting the one closest to him. You could hardly contain your excitement for what was surely going to come. You've dreamed of this day for a very long time. You detach from Asra and you suddenly realize how naked you are compared to them. 

"Take off each other's clothes. Make a show of it." 

You shift so that you can get a good look at them as they stand in front of you. They slowly began to take off each layer from each other, making deep eye contact. They seemed to be hesitating with each other, like they were holding back. 

"Don't be shy, this night isn't just about me. Go on and do what you want to do together too." 

They looked over at you and they both blushed, they really were just waiting for permission to be physical with each other. In their underwear they held each other by the waist as they slowly went to kiss each other. It was awkward at first but eventually they found their stride in it. The kisses grew heavier and more intense, bringing each other closer and running their hands over each others body. It was special to watch their muscle memory go to the places they use to and how they are relearning each other's bodies. You get up off the bed and saunter up to them. You drop to your knees and quickly pull down their underwear, taking each of them in your hands and slowly jerking them off. They moan into each others mouths as you jerk and lick them. You could feel them getting harder under your touch and you picked up the pace. You watched as they fell apart in your touch. Asra reaches his hand down to you and lifts your chin asking you to join them. Once there he turns you to Julian. You grab his face and begin to kiss him eagerly while Asra slides a finger in you to get you ready. You moan into Julian's mouth and grip his hair. Asra slides a finger deep into you and you throw your head back to rest on his shoulder while Julian kisses your chest. Asra grips your hips as he pulls his fingers out and backs up to the bed, you and Julian follow suit. You lay down on the bed and arch your back. Asra grips your hip while he lines himself up with your hole, teasing you even more. Julian was in front of you as you took him in your hands and began jerking him again. Asra begins at a slow pace, you moan as you take Julian in your mouth. You bop your head slowly to match Asra's pace. You slack your jaw and let Julian thrust into your mouth. Being filled with both of them at the same time was sending you into overdrive, this was better than you could ever imagine. Asra and Julian increase their pace, sending you closer to your limit. Asra can feel you getting tighter and pulls out completely. 

"Switch with me Ilya." 

Julian moans as he pulls out your mouth, a spit trail leaving with him. He leans down to kiss you hard, licking inside your mouth to taste himself on you. 

"You're so hot." 

Julian pulls away from you and turns to Asra. He pulls Asra in for a kiss before they switch spots. All of you were close to your limits but you were tying to savor this moment as much has you can. Julian wastes no time and thrusts right into you. You whimper in response as Asra rubs himself over your lips. You take him in your mouth and let him slowly begin to thrust into you while Julian increases his speed. Julian's thrusts were getting more erratic so he must be betting close. They both curse under their breath as they take you, using you to reach their climax. You were not far behind. You could taste the precum coming from Arsa and begin to bop your head onto him sending him into an orgasm. He cums hard into your mouth while thrusting and grunting. You remove your mouth from him and show him that you've swallowed every drop. He leans down to kiss you as Julian pulls out of you and cums on your back. Julian then gets on his knees and begins to lick you out, finishing you off. You cum hard on his tongue, whining the whole time. You hear Asra come out of the bathroom with a wet rag to begin cleaning up the three of you. 

"That was so much more that I could've imagined. Thank you both for such am amazing night." 

You relax into Asra's healing touch, casting some magic as he massages your body. Julian lays next to you, playing in your hair. Asra finishes cleaning up you all and lays down with you both. You wrap your arms around each of them as they hold you. You all gently fall to sleep, tuckered out from your evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arcana fic and my first threesome fic so I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any comments and some kudos if you like!


End file.
